iSpy
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam has moved. To Bushwell Plaza. Yup that's right. Sam has moved to the Sam apartment building as Carly and Freddie. She now lives in apartment 9 D. On floor exactly above Freddie. What happens when she finds herself spying on Freddie? SEDDIE ONE SHOT!


**Ok I thought sice nobody actually uploaded this one that I was going to do it. Its a shorter one shot but its ok. Its only my second fan fic so please be gentle. But otherwise ReAd oN!**

**no i dont own icarly for those people that actually have time to sue me**

"MOM why do we have to moveee!?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sam it'll be fun. Plus you're going to be right next to your friends." Sam's mother said. Sam sighed she didn't want to be next to her friends. Ever since that kiss on the fire escape Sam's crush on Freddie had grown. Why did she have to like the stupid nub?

She got in the car and prayed that she lived on the first floor or something.

When the finally got there her mother dealt with Lewburt and got their new apartment.

_A week later_

Well all moved in and Sam couldn't be happier. NOT! So much for a lower apartment that Carly and Freddie's. She's one floor above them! Of course she's in apartment 9 D one floor exactly above Freddie. She hasn't told Carly or Freddie that she moved. She doesn't plan on telling them for a while. She found herself sitting on the fire escape like Freddie does. Of course she was always sitting one floor above him so he never noticed her. One day she threw down a paper airplane and it hit Fredweird right in the face. Sam smiled at the memory. It toke her a long time not to laugh whenever Freddie mentioned it. He still doesn't know that she has been spying on him for the past week.

He mumbles a lot to himself. She's heard her name a few times in the conversation. He talked so quietly though that she never was able to get the rest of it. She hoped that he liked her. It's been a long time and she won't be giving up anytime soon. Sam went outside to see if he was out there. He was.

"Okay Puckett think." What will make Freddie look up? She had it.

"Cha Chaw Cha Chaw!" Sam yelled. She looked down. Freddie looked up. All he saw was a pair of feet and blonde hair. Weird he thought. He almost thought it was Sam.

Sam looked as Freddie stared at her for awhile. Dang! She thought. So close. He was going inside soon anyway. She knew. His mom always yelled at him for staying out to late. She was on her way inside when she tripped over the windowsill. She leaned on the railing to prevent her fall but it broke she fell onto the fire escape below her. Freddie's fire escape.

"Sam?? Sam are you ok?" He asked before she got up.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises." She looked up and saw Freddie's worried expression and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked. This was no laughing matter.

"Your expression. You look like your mother" Sam said. Freddie frowned. She couldn't go one hour without insulting him.

"So uh what exactly were you doing above my fire escape making bird noises?" He smirked. She had no choice but to tell him. It was either tell him or go inside and face his insane mother. He was blocking the stairs on the way up.

"I uh moved upstairs. My apartment is right above yours." Sam explained. Freddie was shocked that Sam hadn't told him before.

"So you've been spying on me for the past week." Freddie said.

"Yea wait how did you know I moved in last week?" Sam asked.

"Oh I saw you once before. Good guess I suppose." Freddie explained.

"So what are you doing spying on me Samantha?" Freddie asked. Sam winced. Sam hated her full name and she was about to tell the truth.

"I wasn't spying on you! I just like to sit out here like you do!" Sam lied. It was obvious but she didn't care. She didn't want to tell the truth just yet.

"Sam or shall I say Samantha tell the truth right now missy!" Sam winced again.

"I uh wanted to see what you did out here?" Sam said. Not a complete lies, the complete truth. Freddie seemed to buy it.

"Oh" Freddie said. He seemed disappointed,

"Soooo how come I've heard my name in your mumbled conversations before?" Sam asked. Freddie blushed.

"I guess I kind of like you." He said blushing.

"You never liked Carly did you?" Sam asked.

He sighed. "No." he finally said.

"I guess I might as well tell you that I spied on you cause I kind of like you too." Sam said.

"Wow does this look familiar to you?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Remember our first kiss we were sitting here and talking just like this." He explained.

"Oh yea. Weird" She said

Sam looked up and there eyes met. And they stared for a moment.

"Well lean." he said. Sam smiled and they kissed just as before.

Sam knew that moving upstairs would be the best thing that would have ever happened in her life.

**And that's a wrap. I don't plan on continuing the story. I hope you liked it. Review Please!**


End file.
